


Mogu Mogu Mogu

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, TONS of crack, Wrote it with RFLP in mind but, and maybe a bit nsfw text, extremely short drabble, go ahead imagine whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add's eating. Raven's staring.</p>
<p>The thing is that Add can't see what he's eating.</p>
<p>And Raven can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogu Mogu Mogu

"...."

For a while now, Raven has been staring. At Add eating.

It wasn't that Add didn't have table manners. He at least knew not to open his mouth while chewing.

But whenever he popped in a new slick, moist cube into his mouth, the dark haired man would always catch a glimpse of what was in his mouth. It distracted him to say the least. Until he couldn't contain it anymore.

"Oi Add. Let me see what you're eating." He said, grabbing the young man's soft cheeks between his hand. 

The other simply raised his eyebrows and swallowed the load in his mouth. Grabbing the jar he was eating from, he shoved it in between his and Raven's face, which was getting too close for comfort. 

"... N-nata de coco? Why?"

The older didn't respond and simply grabbed a cube from the jar with two of his claws, holding it near the other's lips. "Chew it."

Add's confusion grew even more. And yet he heeded his senior's order, nibbling at it with his front teeth. For some reason, the other wouldn't let the sweet inside his mouth, always holding it so that he could see it.

After a while, Raven couldn't hide his amusement anymore. "Ne, Add. Know what it looks like right now?" He said, grip on the jelly-like substance and the mentioned's cheeks remaining. 

"What?"

"Cum." He replied, grinning. 

As soon as Add heard that, he immediately slurped the glob, ignoring the lewd sound it made, and swallowed it, facing the other direction away from the older.

"W-what the hell, Raven!" He shouted, face crimson. The other could only smile wider and chuckle, stoic demeanor now completely gone. He let go of the other's cheeks only to wrap both his arms around the other.

"Aw, come on. You looked kinky as fuck with a mouthful of those a while ago, you know."

"Shut up!"

And so nata de coco was never touched in the household again. Unless Raven felt kinky and Add wasn't being a damn tsundere.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you fucking happy now Dani-rune.
> 
> You made me write this shit.
> 
> Sagusaso.
> 
> Nani.
> 
> Bye.
> 
> •
> 
> Those were the notes I had at the end while writing this lol. Damn weeb.
> 
> But anyways, to anyone who doesn't know what nata de coco is, it's this translucent jelly-ish substance. Except it doesn't break apart as easily. After it's chewed it basically looks sort of like cum. Naisu.


End file.
